Fire and Ice The Secret Saga Book Once, Enchantment
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Two people, Katarina and Argent, move to Washington to be with family, they meet and love springs, one of these two is hurt and changed by the infamous Cullen's, soon there is big changes between the two when the male friend imprints. First book of a five book series. This story goes along with the Twilight books, so their adventures happen during the twilight events.
1. New Beginnings

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book One, "Enchantment"**_

_**Chapter One, **__**"New Beginnings"**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think. **_

* * *

_**HTKWOLFE777**_

_**Argent Coleson**_

_**Age: 19  
Likes: Nature, Rock music, extreme sports, reading, and video games.  
Dislikes: Drugs, prejudice, and unnecessary violence**_

* * *

_**Twi-chick34**_

_**Katarina Mahret  
Age: 16  
Height: 5ft 5in.  
Like: nature, fruit, always feeling attached to the elements.  
Dislikes: Violence unless in a protective mood and humid weather**_

* * *

_**Argent's POV**_

The wind was cool as I ran through the forest, but I guess that's normal for Washington. It would take some getting used to as well as the sun, or lack thereof.

I paused to take a drink out of a clear stream as I reflected on what brought me here. Not even a week ago my mother had been dying of cancer in the hospital when she told me I had an aunt in the area I was headed to, this little reservation in a place called La Push. I was warned that I might not be accepted with open arms since she basically escaped from that place as a kid, but I was expecting that. Besides, I wanted answers.

I stared at the face looking back at me in the smooth water. Canine head, face, and body giving me the appearance of a wild wolf the size of a VW Bug... or a small van. Thick fur with auburn, and black streaks rustles as I shake myself off. For a few years now I've been like this, able to become an animal whenever I want to, or I let my anger get the best of me. I'd looked all over for legends, and folk-lore that might have something to do with my family, trying to find an answer in magic where I knew science would be useless.  
Hopefully my aunt Sue will have some kind of explanation...

Eventually I turned away from the water, and continued bounding through the forest. I could smell it once I was getting closer to civilized areas. I was lucky enough to come across a hiking trail with nobody around. I pulled the heat that made me a wolf back into the core of my being, and assumed my human form. I rooted through the backpack I had been carrying in my teeth since Montana for my clothes. A pair of blue jeans with a simple black Tee, and boots. Once I was dressed I shouldered the pack, and set off down the trail towards what smelled like a settlement. I came across a parking lot, and just kept walking. Following a road I came to a sign that read

"Welcome to Forks." I checked the map in my backpack, and nodded to myself. Forks was close enough to La Push.

A drop of water hitting the paper drew my attention upwards. Great, like I needed rain. Just one more thing to get used to. I quickly stuffed the map back in my bag, and started running again. I had to pace myself so I wouldn't stand out. I paid a hotel room for the night, tossing my stuff into a corner.

Thank goodness my mom had willed all her money to me. It was only a couple thousand, but I knew how to manage money. Maybe after I got the answers I was looking for I could settle down in the area. Somehow living on the reservation didn't really appeal.  
Mom had told me she had been shunned as an outcast after she left, and I didn't think I'd be getting any better treatment. I could only hope. No matter how far I ran, or what happened I always had Hope.

With a sigh I called the front desk for a 7 AM Wakeup Call, and turned out the lamp to be ready for the next day.

* * *

_**Katarina's POV**_

I awoke on the plane as we were descending. I was moving in with my aunt Charlotte in Forks, Washington. My parents were murdered in a homicide a two months back and I wasn't exactly passed grief yet. I cried myself to sleep every night wishing they were here so I could say good night or good morning to them in the joyful way that I used to. Aunt Charlotte had a husband named Henry and two children, Lillian was two years you ger than me and their son Dayne was a year older than me.

I was used to being an only child, so I was kind of scared of that meeting. After my folks died I showed my emotions through my music all genres except rap, and honestly my music was a better therapist then I have ever had.

I was quick to get off the planes before anyone else and grabbed my large suitcase, guitar, guitar case, and my bags of necessities such as toiletries, hair care, and my makeup.

I liked the weather here it was cooler and a lot more my style. I hoped I could make a new start here and at the school entitled "Forks High School."

I stood there looking around the airport searching for my aunt. I hadn't seen her in twelve years so I didn't remember much about her or her husband so I gave up using my eyes for guidance and texted her, telling my aunt I was by the Starbucks.

Not even a minute later I felt a small, dainty hand on my shoulder after i grab my coffee and turn around to see my aunt. She was roughly five foot seven and had long, beautiful blonde hair, my hair came down to the back of my knees and was raven black. My skin as a very, very, very light tan to it unlike my aunt whose skin was a white as the snow, "Oh my! Katarina! Oh you are so beautiful, my brother made one cute daughter." all I could do was blush as we walked out of the airport, waiting anxiously to meet my new family.

Aunt Charlotte took her slow time riding threw the town on our way to the house, she wanted to make conversation. "So Katarina, how have you been honey? What do you like to do in your free time? I would like to find out as much about you as I can." I smiled as her persistance on wanting to know me. Not very many people do.

"I have been ok Aunt Charlotte, its hard, but I make it threw ok. I love to play my guitar and sing, it's very helpful. I love to drive around in my car,I will miss my old Chevy cavalier."

"honey, I had it shipped up here you never had to leave the car., oh honey all of us do this at home, please make a list of your favorite foods, so that way we can try to have them in the house and we alway write our names on the food. I just thought I should let you know."

"thanks, I am scared to meet the rest." I admitted.

"oh don't be," and right she was, they all loved me so much, and even asked me to perform a song for them, i liked where I was. My aunt had enrolled me into school and took me clothes shopping and supply shopping. I didn't care for shopping much, but I need to as the moment. And here at the Seattle mall is where I met a sweet girl named Bella who was just like me about shopping with a crazy shopaholic. We talked until we had to go our separate ways, and unfortunately tomorrow, school was to begin for me.

I walked around the house and loved every bit of it, it was a comforting environment and the weather here was perfect. I was kind of bored though. I needed to go outside and do things, walk, run, jog, hike, something. I put on my sweater and my silver shiny high top converse shoes only to see it was raining. Oh well, I loved rain.

I walked out the door and began to tread threw the forest by the creek that was right behind the new house, well... not exactly new, but new to me. The tree leaves were glistening beautifully, and there was a beautiful smell emanating from the forest, the smell reminded me of fresh cherry wood, cinnamon, and fresh ocean sand. It was a glorious smell, I smiled and continued walking threw the forest and taking in the beautiful scenery and the pleasant aromas.

As I walked memories of home flooded my brain slowly. Memories of my family me, my mother, father, and my... my little brother. He had received Leukemia when he was five and passed away two years later, I remembered how we would play and laugh, and how I would see the smiled on my parents faces when we got along. I also remembered the night my parents were taken away from me, right before my very eyes, I was glad I was alive though, I will tell you that much.

I finally realized it was time to go back to the house, the sun slowly descended and the colored were as beautiful as a fresh rose. I entered right at dinner time and the food was great.

As soon as I got upstairs I started on my list for my favorite foods, shells and cheese, cheese its, waffles, white chocolate, honey graham crackers, orange juice, cranberry juice, Luna Bars, etc. I peaked at the clock as saw it was ten at night and figured I might as well shower and get ready for bed. I grabbed my loose, tattered sweatpants and a black tank top along with a sports bra and made a run for the shower.

The warm water relaxed my muscles and helped me become sleepy, so I quickly finished my shower and brushed my teeth, heading to my bed, and laying down in the nice and smooth covers, setting my alarm for 5 AM so I could pack my backpack and get to eat, and get what ever else I need for school.

Slowly my eye lids drifted to a close and I smiled as I began to dream, dreaming of the happy times with my family.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! More chapters are to come!**_


	2. Soul Mates?

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book One, "Enchantment"**_

_**Chapter Two, "Soul Mates?"**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this is if you have. **_

_**Now onto chapter 2, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Argent**

I groaned, and so did the phone as I picked it up with a squeeze to make it stop ringing.

"Hello?"

"Your 7 AM Wakeup call, Mr. Coleson."

"Thanks," I hang up, and sat up while rubbing my eyes. After a quick shower I dressed, and left with my bag slung over my shoulder. I had to duck to avoid getting smacked in the head. Ever since getting this strange ability I'd gone through a lot of changes; including a growth spurt, raised body temperature, and almost instant healing. I was so caught up in these thoughts that I almost got hit by a car. After the driver, and I shot each other the Finger I continued on my way. "It would be nice if I knew someone up her who knows Sue," I say to myself.

The brief sound of a police siren drew my attention as a cruiser pulled up next to me on the curb. The passenger window rolled down, and I bent over so I could look inside.

"You lost, son?" The officer seemed nice enough, definitely better than most cops I've met.

"Yeah," I replied. "I was on my way to La Push to meet someone named Sue Clearwater, but I guess I got turned around someplace.

The officer smiled at me, "Oh Sue? I know her pretty well, my fishing buddy Billy could introduce you."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I thought to myself with a smile. "I'd love that, thanks."

He opened the door of his car, "Come on in, Billy's coming over for dinner. Why not join us? I'm Chief Swan, but everybody just calls me Charlie."

I nodded as I climbed in the cruiser, "The name's Argent."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that, but just nodded to himself as he pulled back onto the road. "So why are you looking for Sue?"

"She's my aunt on my mother's side."

Charlie looked at me with surprise, "I didn't know Sue had a sister."

I gave him a look of exasperation, "She probably doesn't talk about her much. Mom said that she left La Push at about thirteen years old, and her dad was totally against it. She said that the minute she left he disowned her so to all effects Sue IS an only child."

Charlie shook his head with a sad sigh, "Sorry to hear about that Argent. At least she's got you o I don't feel too bad for her."

"She's dead now Charlie... died of a cancer in the brain."

We're silent for a few minutes, and then Charlie says "Sorry to hear about that. I don't think she regretted anything though, least of all raising you into the young man you are today." I thought for a moment how he might have thought otherwise if he knew that I could tear his car apart from the inside in just a few seconds, but I decided not to bring it up. He drove to the station where I waited for his shift to end, and then he went driving home.

...I could not believe what I was feeling as I shook her dainty hand. I felt like I wanted to go back, and strangle every scientist who had tried to explain how the world worked because they'd all gotten it horribly wrong. Gravity was a myth, and the sun a legend. The universe seemed to revolve around the beauty standing in front of me.

I sucked in a breath, to tell her what I wasn't sure. That's when I smelled it. Like someone had taken some sickly sweet perfume mixed with bleach, and sprayed it right up my nostrils. It made me tense, and I had to fight the urge to Phase so I could kill the copper haired monster across the room. It threatened the very core of my existence, and there-fore had to be destroyed.

But not here, not where all these normal people are involved. The last thing they need to see is a Wolf in a death match with a reeking Blood-sucker. Instead I tried my best to pretend the Vampire didn't exist, and instead I focused on the girl in front of me.

"Um... And your name is?"

* * *

**Katarina**

I woke up the next morning at five in the morning as planned and got myself ready. I decided on a leopard print shirt and a pair on dark denim skinny jeans. I ate as fast as possible and worked on my hair. My hair took a lot of work considering how long and thick my hair was. I didn't wear much make-up at all. A little bit of clear lip gloss, light ombre brown eye shadow, and some black eye liner, just a simple everyday make-up routine.

The school was pretty big, honestly it looked more like a college with a bunch of different buildings. Each building basically had its own group of classes in each one.

At first school was difficult and not a lot of people were nice to me, some girl names Lauren called me a bunch of names and it honestly made me mad. I didn't think that a small town like this would have very many bullies, but I guess I was wrong. There was a girl named Angela and she was extremely nice towards me.

Once lunch came around I was starving, and... and they were serving chicken patties with tater tots, OMG! I loved this school's lunch already. I was walking around trying to find a seat when felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was the shopaholic that the girl named... Bella was stuck with at the mall with. "Hi, it's Katarina right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Katarina, who are you?" I asked politely.

"Oh, sorry, I am Alice, I remembered that you met my brothers girlfriend Bella at the mall, we noticed that people weren't being exactly friendly towards you and we wanted to see if you would like to sit with us." Finally a nice group of people aside from the really nice girl Angela. I nodded at her with as smile as I followed her towards her table. I saw Bella and her boyfriend, whose arm was wrapped around her waist, and I must say he was cute, but he was hers, not that I would have a chance anyways. I am not so good with men.

"Hi Katarina, It's nice to see you, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Same, I thought you lived in Seattle when I saw you at the mall."

"No, My friend Alice just liked to go out-of-town when it comes to her insane shopping trips."

"That's good. So who is everyone else, I know you and Alice, and Angela, but who is everyone else." Alice spoke up this time.

"Ok, the blonde girl that's Rosalie, the blonde guy is Jasper, her twin, and the muscular man is Emmet. Emmet and Rosalie are dating, Edward and Bella are Dating, and Jasper and I are dating, but we all live in the same home, except for Bella she lives with her dad, the rest of us are all adopted, so we are not related. Do you think it's still weird?" I didn't in all honesty, it sounded cool, to be able to live with your mate and see them all the time.

"No, I think it sounds fine and actually pretty awesome, being able to see each other all the time." The rest of lunch was great, we were all laughing about almost everything. At the end of the day Bella asked me to meet her by her boyfriend's car. His car was pretty easy to spot, it was a silver Volvo, my favorite car in the entire world. She invited me to her home for dinner tonight so I could meet her dad. I felt that Bella and I would be great friends, and I felt I would be great friends with the Cullen's as well. Alice even wanted me to come over to her house with Bella some time.

I agreed to come over to Bella's at six which was three hours from now, so I got in my Chevy Cavalier, and drove home. My family noticed how frantic I was as I was getting ready. "Katarina what's going on?" My cousin Dayne asked as everyone else nodded agreeing with his question.

"I was invited somewhere for dinner by a girl named Bella Swan."

"Oh! Chief Swan's daughter? That's great! I hope you have fun." I smiled and nodded as I headed out the door towards her home.

I arrived at Bella's home and smiled at her home. It was a cute home, two stories with a window peering over the front yard. I grabbed my purse and nervously made my way to the door and knocked slowly. I heard the deadbolt being unlocked and I saw Bella's boyfriend Edward, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you Edward for holding the door open for me." He nodded at me.

"My pleasure to help ma'am." I giggled at his formality and kind of liked it. He is a great guy, Bella is a lucky girl. "Bella is in the kitchen, I am helping her prepare food, apparently her father invited some family friends, Billy and Jacob Black and a young man, to meet Billy. So, if you could help us out it would be great." I smiled.

"I would love to help."

"Thank you!" Bella said from what I assumed was the kitchen. I helped them prepare homemade fried fish recipe from a guy named Harry, also making a vegetable medley, a salad, I made potato skins for them and we were finished, just having to top of the meal with milk.

First the family friends showed up and I met Jacob, he seemed really nice, and kind. I saw a cop car pulling up in the driveway. "That is my father, and I guess that's the guy he is bringing with him." I smiled and waited in the living room with everyone as her father came in with the guy. I looked down at me feet threw the dinner and when the guy came to introduce himself to me,

"Hi, I am Argent. You are?" His voice was hot, super hot, and his hand shake was nice and gentle, but also firm.

I looked up at him and shook his hand, and my eyes were stuck on his, as he looked at me with adoration. I felt like he was looking into my soul, and I was looking into his. I was confused, but I liked the way he was staring at me.

* * *

**Argent**

Billy took me aside, "You appear to have a gift Argent, one that has not graced our clan for a while now."

I blinked, "Um... I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

Billy chuckled, "I'm talking about your ability to shape shift."

I started at that, "How...?"

"I knew when you looked at the young lady Katarina, you've Imprinted on her my boy. It's a rare thing for a Wolf to find his soul mate, most of the time it never happens. At first sight the both of you were joined by fate, and true love... Truly beautiful."

I blinked again, "...How much can you tell me?"

"Oh I plan to tell you everything young Guardian, but for now I'll have to give you the abbreviated version. Due to a tragic circumstance our ancestors gained the power to shift between the form of a Wolf, and a man at will. Many powers are now yours; heightened senses, strength, speed, healing, and even quasi immortality. So long as you shift you will not age."

That was news to me, and just the kind of news I had been looking for. "You called me a Guardian... why?"

"Because the gift only manifests from prolonged exposure to the Cold Ones. These gifts are given to you to help you protect our lands from these blood drinkers. Modern society has a different name for them, to the rest of the world they're called-"

"Vampires."

My response had come out as little more than a whisper, but the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.

"…Obviously you've met them before," Billy noted. I nodded, and crossed my arms, indicating I didn't want to talk about it.

"Now let me ask you a question," Billy said. "Who are you?"

I cleared my throat, "Argent Coleson... My mother was Maria Coleson, but her maiden name was Clearwater."

"Ah, Sue's sister," Billy smiled. "Is she well?"

"…She's dead, died of cancer."

Billy takes a more somber expression, "I'm sorry to hear that. The few times Sue ever spoke to her I knew she missed her. She'll be happy to see you again, and proud to have a Guardian living under her roof."

Well that took care of my living situation... Still, "Are you sure I'd be welcome?"

Billy leaned forward to pat my arm, "Son, nobody would be MORE welcome. I felt better than I had in ages as I watched the silver Volvo pull away from the Swan household. Billy had everything I'd been looking for when I came up here, and Katarina...

I let out a light sigh, so this was what true love felt like? If so, I REALLY liked it. Billy had told me that the Imprint was a rare occurrence for wolves, one that, with no Pack in La Push for generations, had not been seen in a long time.

My skin crawled at the thought of Katarina going into the nest of Vampires, and I clenched my fists a few times with my arms crossed.

"I understand your concern," Billy says next to me in a voice so quiet it's almost inaudible. "There are definitely worse creatures on this earth than the Cullens, but by principle we treat them the same as any Cold Ones. Listen to me Argent, you can't do anything rash. I can't even begin to fathom how deeply your feelings for Katarina run, but your actions now reflect on the whole of our tribe."

I sighed, "I know Billy... I think I should go with her." Billy gives me a surprised look, and I continue, "I don't trust them even as far as I could throw them. Even if a tiger is brought up to not think of people as food it's still a damn tiger. That means claws, fangs, and strength that could rip you apart."

"…Think carefully about this Argent. Are you sure you could hold yourself together long enough to see her safely on, and off their land?"

"I will if I have to," the response is immediate, coming as naturally from my lips as breath. Billy smiles, and chuckles at me.

"Very good, perhaps you could teach Sam a thing or two. The need to shift forms is driven by the presence of the Cold Ones, and Sam only began Phasing a few nights ago. Since you've been the Wolf the longest you actually have a claim to be his Alpha-"

"No." I shake my head at him, "Please just...no" Billy nods, and then turns in his chair to call to Charlie, "Thank you for dinner Charlie! I'm taking the boys home now."

Charlie waved a goodbye as we filed out the door. As we did I turned to Billy again, "Would you know... where Katarina is staying?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, "Head over heels and you only just met? Wish I were that lucky, she looked kinda cute."

There was no "kinda" about it in my book. As we got in the car, and Jacob started driving for La Push I gave myself over to my thoughts.

I, Argent Coleson, was a Werewolf to the Quileute Pack, and I was deeply in love with Katarina...

* * *

**Katarina**

"My name is Katarina Mahret. It's nice to meet you Argent." I heard Edward chuckle, and I had a feeling that it was about the way that Argent was smiling at me. He looked like he was staring off into space. "Um, are you... alright Argent?" I asked. His smile widened and he pulled me into a hug, oddly, I liked the hug, and honestly I felt love for him, but... how? I just met the man, and yet I already like him as if I have known in for years.

"I am great." He said, then he looked over at Billy. "Billy can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Of course, I think I know what it's about..." They left and Bella and Edward asked me to follow them to their room.

"Look, I think it's better now to tell you everything." Edward said. "I... the world is not what it seems, at all. There are creatures in this world, ones that human do not know about, but some do. Katarina, Argent is a shape-shifter, a wolf when he shifts, and I am a vampire. I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to trust us. We vampires and natural enemies to the wolves, but what he doesn't realize is that we have an alliance with his tribe. So we will not hurt him and I hear Billy telling Argent this outside. I am sorry if this shocks you." It took a minute for my mind to collect everything he had just said to me. and honestly, it wasn't weird at all.

"No! I knew this world had more in it, this is so exciting! Don't worry you secret is definitely safe with me." Edward smiled.

"Also, I can read minds Katarina and I read that you were curious about why Argent was staring at you that way?"

"Yes, much so."

"Well.. that's because he has imprinted on you dear. Imprinting means you two are soul-mates and you have found each other." 'Did that mean.. I couldn't be their friend anymore?' I thought, but Edward answered my question. "No, that doesn't mean that at all, you can still be our friend and everything, us Cullens would still like to have you around as our friend, he can't make you not be our friend. 'Wait, were his adoptive, parents and...' Edward smiled at me. "Yes, they are, and don't worry we have an alliance with Humans as well, they don't know about us, well at least not all humans, we are more vegetarian. We only drink the blood of animals cause it's safer and it helps us live a normal... or as normal as possible life."

I liked my life more than ever now. I loved where I was, who I was friends with, where my future was going, all of it. Bella spoke up next. "Now that all of our secrets our out... I am just curious Katarina, I didn't notice your parents with you when I first met you, I am just curious if they came with you." I knew someone would ask about that someday, she was a friend, so I could talk to her about this.

"No, they didn't come with me, they couldn't. They were killed a couple of months back, homicide, the murder broke into our home and he was trying to get to me, but my parents wouldn't let him so he murdered them right in front of me, I will never forget just how much they loved me. And my little brother passed away of leukemia four years ago." Bella and Edward's faces were covered in shock.

"I am so sorry Katarina, so... who do you stay with now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I stay with my aunt, uncle, and my two cousins, Lillian and Dayne." They nodded, looking in separate directions now, completely embarrassed by asking me that question. "Guys, it's ok, I am better now than I was then, I used to think it was fault, but I soon began to realize that it wasn't, I love and miss them very much, but hey, I am going on to better thing now." They smiled at me. "Now, Edward, what all is Billy talking to Argent about?"

"He is telling him that he knows that he is Sue's Nephew, Sue is actually excited to see him, That we Cullen's are allies with their tribe, and he is explaining what happened between you two." I nodded and looked at my watch, it was eight o'clock now, I had to be home in an hour, so I could spend another half hour here. "I have an idea Katarina." Edward suggested, again answering my unspoken thought.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"Why don't Bella and I bring you over to my house, so you can really meet the family? I am sure they will love you and I will talk to them about why we told you about everything." I liked that idea.

"Ok, can we do that tomorrow? I have to be home and if I am not they can get quite... worried."

"Of course, we will have to plan it. Let us walk you out." Bella said. I first had to go and say good-bye and thank Charlie for allowing me over and I would have to say good-bye to Jacob, Billy, and... Argent, the true man of beauty. His beautiful russet skin went perfectly with his snow-white teeth, his scent was... the smell I smelled in the forest, fresh cherry wood, cinnamon, and fresh ocean sand. His body looked right in between muscular and lanky, and his eyes were the perfect shade of hazel, almost like a steel-gray. Edward was chuckling at my thoughts again, so I playfully growled at him, causing both of them to laugh with me. I walked up to Jacob and Charlie.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to come over tonight Charlie, it was nice to meet you. And it was nice to meet you to Jacob. Perhaps I will see you around when I go down to La Push beach some time." Jacob nodded, smiling.

"Yes, perhaps. It was nice to meet you also." I walked out the door with Edward and Bella and walked over to Billy and Argent.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said, so I wouldn't rudely interrupt them. Mr. Black turned around in his wheelchair and smiled at me, not exactly politely, but nicely enough.

"Yes young lady?" He asked politely.

"Um, I was leaving to go home and just wanted to say good-bye. It was nice to meet you Mr. Black," I looked up at Argent. "And it was very nice to meet you, I walked closer to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope to see you around, perhaps I can come down to La Push Beach soon." Argent, slowly placed his hand on his cheek, smiling, I think it was from me kissing his cheek.

"I would like that. See you later, sweet dreams." I blushed a little at that and said the same to him. I walked over to Edward and Bella.

"Thank you Bella and Edward, I will see if I can hang out tomorrow. Good Night." I turned towards my car and as I started it, I saw Argent waving to me out of my peripheral vision, and I waved back, going back home, smiling about tonight, and my future.

* * *

**Argent**

I was in the happiest mood I could remember being in for the longest tie after the Blacks dropped me off at Sue's house. I bet that she could have chased me off with a shotgun, and I'd have been smiling like a loon as I ran.

I just couldn't stop thinking about Katarina. The events of that night were a blur to me as Sue took me in. When she showed me my room I was only thinking about Katarina's raven black hair framing jade green eyes. When she introduced me to my cousins Seth, and Leah I was focused on the memory of that dazzling smile Katarina wore when we met. When I laid back to close my eyes for the night I remembered her fair skin with the pink blush on her cheeks, and most of all I remembered her scent.

Smell was never something I'd really gotten into as a human, but as a Wolf it made so much a difference in my life. Katarina had a scent that I would recognize anywhere. Fruit blossoms of Cherry, and Apple mixed with Roses. Reflecting on it I thought she also smelled like Honeysuckles, and Jasmine.

Being away from her hurt like a dull ache in my chest that only grew with every breath. Part of me - scratch that - ALL of me wanted to jump out the window, and run to her. Some annoying, sensible part of me however kept reasoning that she might not appreciate a wolf in her yard howling at her.

I turned on my side, and closed my eyes. I smiled when her face filled my mind. I better watch how I act around her. Soul mate or not she might think I was obsessive, or even a stalker from the way I was thinking.

* * *

**Katarina**

I pulled into the driveway and sat there, glad that I started my first day of school on a Friday, cause then I could stay up all night and think about Argent. I pulled into my spot on the long driveway and shut off my car, slowly getting out and walking inside. Both my aunt and uncle were waiting in the living room for me, smiling widely at me. "Hi sweetie, how was it at Chief Swan's home?" She asked.

"It was pretty awesome. We had potato skins that I helped make, homemade fried fish recipe from a family friend they know, a vegetable medley, a salad, and milk. And I met some really nice people there to." My aunt and uncle smiled at me.

"That good, it's great to know you are making friends here, did you meet any nice people at school?"

"Yes, I did, I met the Cullen's a nice group of people, they wanted me to come over there to, or more their sister, A girl named Angela Weber, and of course Bella Swan."

"That's great sweetie. Hey, we saved some dessert for you if you would like." I loved dessert so immediately I nodded my head and was presented with vanilla cake and a big thing of... MINT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!

"Oh my gosh! I love Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream! Thank you guys for saving me this food." They nodded with a smile and left me to myself to eat my dessert. As I ate slowly, tasting each bite with slow love I thought of Argent... Argent, the true man of beauty. His beautiful russet skin, looked so smooth, and the skin of his hands was so soft. His snow-white teeth were so perfect, and his scent was, and I found out earlier the smell I smelled in the forest, fresh cherry wood, cinnamon, and fresh ocean sand, but there was one more scent I missed... oh yes! Sandalwood! His body looked right in between muscular and lanky, and his eyes were the perfect shade of hazel, almost like a steel-gray as they had a very slight almond shape to them. He was the true man of beauty. I wonder what he thought about me.

What did he think about how I looked? Did I have a scent? Was I thinking in to deep about this? I mean yes he imprinted on me, so did that really mean we were soul-mates? That sounded amazing.

I could still remember his scent, and hold, his touch when he abruptly hugged me. Oh, Katarina, you just met him and you are already head over heels for him. I told my subconscious to shut it cause I honestly didn't care that we had just met, he was beautiful, oh please, Argent, I want to know what you think of me.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Confessions

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book One, "Enchantment"**_

_**Chapter Three, **__**"Plans"**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this is if you have. **_

_**Now on to chapter 3, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Argent**

When Id woken up the next morning things were great. The others were still asleep so I figured I'd go for a run.

I tied my clothes to my leg with a leather cord, and jumped out the window leading to the back yard. I hit the ground in Wolf form, bounding into the forest before anyone could see me. Over logs, around trees, through brush... It was exhilarating! A mental image of Katarina riding on my back came to me, and I made a mental note to mention it to her sometime.

I skidded to a stop once I started getting close to town. I phased back, and put on my clothes. I could smell coffee nearby so I made my way to a Starbucks. Normally I don't care for coffee, but Starbucks's caramel Frappuccino's are to die for. I bought two, figuring I'd surprise Katrina at her house. When I turned to leave Id wished I'd brought sunglasses because there she was beaming at me. I smiled, and made my way over.

"Morning Kat, I was gonna spring some caffeine on you at your place."

* * *

**Katarina**

I awoke the next morning, refreshed, and honestly, happy to be alive today. I wasn't able to go out today except for tonight by going to the Cullens house. They all were nice people and I wanted to be friends with both sides, just like Bella was. I had to go and go grocery shopping so I was collecting everyone's lists for them so I could get them what they needed, everyone had their own mini fridge, freezer, and cabinet in their rooms to hold their special snacks, I was also given money from each person for what they needed. I had a feeling this was going to be a long shopping day and then I could finally relax a little before going to the Cullens.

Everyone was still asleep when I left to shop so I left them a note 'Going shopping, be back later." And I left. The store wasn't so hard to find so that was good, and it was a really big store, lots of things to choose from, good thing I have enough money to get myself what I want. I was shocked when I realized they had gotten me a mini fridge, freezer, and cabinet, I would have to thank them for that later.

I pulled out the main grocery list first, Eggs, milk, bread, toaster strudels "strawberry & Cream cheese, egg & cheese & bacon, and Apple", Orange juice, Bacon, flour, sugar, mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, Apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, Potatoes, Lettuce, tomatoes, onions, green/red/yellow peppers, mushrooms, carrots, celery, cucumber, squash, zucchini, broccoli, cabbage, Hamburger, chicken, cereal, oatmeal, waffles, pancake mix, and yogurt. It took me a bit to find everything. About a half hour cause I was still getting used to the store. I decided to buy everyone's stuff at a different time that way I didn't look totally crazy. I tried to get how annoying this was off of my mind by thinking about.. Argent, oh, so beautiful.  
It took me a whole hour and a half to finally get to my list.

My list consisted of my favorite snacks, my favorite chips, Teriyaki beef jerky, four pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream, my favorite donuts, French pizza, my favorite candies, and then I purchased a bunch of pure leaf "sweetened" tea, that was truly the best tea in the entire world. Finally I was done after a full two hours and I drove to the local furniture store and found a table that wasn't to big but could hold my laptop that I brought with me and I found a tuber ware cabinet to put my donuts and chips in and used the wall cabinet for the drinks.

When I got home, I sort of made ever get their own stuff out of the car that they wanted and then we all helped to stock the kitchen. Now that the horrendous shopping trip was over I ran upstairs to take a warm shower before getting ready to clean the house, or organize my room rather. When I first got there, I just moved my stuff where I could. I decided I wanted to decorate my room my way. I went downstairs and asked my aunt and uncle about painting and decorating my room, and they were actually all for it. My cousin Dayne offered to help and I took it.

I was very pleased with my room afterwards, I made the paint slowly blend from very light gold down to a mocha brown and the trim was going to be a midnight blue. On to walls there would be a black tree and on the third wall there would be white trees. I loved my paint job on the room, and now I was going to reward myself by going out to get myself a caramel Frappuccino, I let my aunt know, and I was out the door, and when I got to the café, I saw the man of beauty, Argent was in line right in front of me and turned around when he got his coffee, and stopped in his tracks, smiling at me, did I honestly look pretty with all this paint all over me? "Hi Argent, pleasant to see you again."

"Morning Kat, I was gonna spring some caffeine on you at your place." I watched him as he smiled, as I... embarrassingly just stared at him. Wait? Did he just call me.. Kat? Hmm... I liked it. I smiled at him.

"Really? Well that was nice of you, oh! and It's a caramel Frappuccino. How did you know that this was my favorite?" He blushed a little and shrugged.

"I guess it's another similarity. You wanna walk on the boardwalk with me while we drink this?" I stood there, and smirk at him.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Just as a gesture, I took his hand in mine, and he gasped in return. "What is it?" He looked down at our intertwined hands and shook his head with a smile.

"It's nothing, Let's go." With that we left the coffee shop and walked on the board walk just talking about ourselves.

* * *

**Argent**

Her hand felt a bit cold so the contact took me by surprise. Then I remembered that EVERYTHING felt cold to me. I sipped my coffee, stealing glances at her while pretending to watch the ocean.

"So how are you liking the place so far?"

* * *

**Katarina**

"I am liking it here quite nicely. I have always been one for cooler area's. It's nice, the cool air," I just finished my drink and threw it away, and I smiled at Argent. "I love the way that the air blows threw my hair, it's makes me feel close to nature, and that's the way I like it." I looked at him and notice he was spaced out.

I just giggled a little and as we made our way down onto the beach, I slipped out of his hand and stood at the ocean's edge, I spun in a circle once and I felt the wind as it went threw my hair, my knee-length hair, long, and dancing in the wind. I looked at Argent to see his face fur of affection. I looked back out towards the sun.

I jumped when I felt Argent join me, taking my hand in his. His hand was so warm, and even though I liked the cool air and weather, his warmth was the perfect antidote.

"You know, Argent, you are the only man I have been with this way. And even if it might sound crazy, I find myself crazy in love with you."

"Well... Billy says that's how the Imprint works." He smiled a little sheepishly, "And it works both ways. Not to sound stalkerish, but I just can't get you out of my head."

He wraps he arms around me to hug me from behind, "It just whenever I'm away from you it hurts, a lot. No matter what I do I can't see to stop thinking about how perfect you are, right down to your smell." He then bent his head down, and smelled my hair with a soft inhale.

I felt a shiver of love run down my spine at his words and when his nose touched my neck.

My skin was so sensitive to his touch, even if it was just my neck. I loved the feel of his arms around me as his thumbs rubbed the area of my stomach, moving back and forth, causing great feelings of love to coarse threw me.

"I can't get you out of my mind either. It's like your face it gorilla glued into my memories, and in all honesty, I like it there."

I turned around in his arms and looked at him, as he looked down at me with great love. He reached his hand up and swept his thumb from the front to the back of my cheekbone. "I am glad you are in my every thought. I honestly hope this is what true love feels like cause I never want to come down." I smiled, and brought my nose to his neck, softly inhaling his great scent and before I move back, I plant one kiss on his neck, right underneath his beautiful jaw line.

That's when he kissed me.

* * *

**Argent**

It felt like she was teasing me with the way she kissed my jaw. I had to tell her my feelings the best way I knew how.

My soul sang when I kissed her. It felt like something I had never even known was missing from my life had finally been fulfilled. Here was this dainty little thing in my arms, it felt like she would break under my hold if I wasn't careful. But my heart, body, and mind simply refused to let her go.

There was no doubt in my mind, this was True Love.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Videos, Vampires, and Very Sad Stories

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book One, "Enchantment"**_

_**Chapter Four, **__**"Can a wolf be accused of stalking?"**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this is if you have. Please review so we know what you think.**_

_**Now on to chapter 4, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**ARGENT**

When the kiss broke I was a bit put out, but seeing her flushed face made it worth it. Her eyes searched me, and her hands rubbed up and down my arms.

"That... that was great." She said, biting her lip. I felt happy that she liked the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her lips to mine, her lips were so smooth, and soft. Her lips tasted of honey, and her eyes were at first half-way closed, but soon they shut fully as she ran her hands threw my medium length black hair. I ran my left hand up and down her back while my right hand ran threw her extremely long, soft hair.

Slowly, she ended the kiss and gave me one last kiss on the joint of my jaw. "Argent, I really, really love you." She said, wrapping her arms around me, as I did the same.

"And I love you." With that we walked hand in hand back towards town.

After a while I cleared my throat, "So... Any plans for the rest of the day?"

* * *

**Katarina**

I moved my lips from his, and as we made our way back to the boardwalk Argent got my attention. "So... Any plans for the rest of the day?" Yeah, I had to go hang out with Bella, but I could always reschedule.

"Yeah, but it's after dinner time that I do, why? Did you want to hang out later?" I asked, lovingly tightening my hold on his hand, hoping he had something he wanted to do.

He nodded, "I was thinking we could catch a movie or something...?"

I smiled at Argent. "If you would like, I could invite you over for lunch to my house before the movie. You could meet my Aunt, Uncle, and my two cousins." I stood there awaiting his answer to my offer.

He thought about it for a few minutes, and then nodded. "That sounds nice. Speaking of meeting people..." Suddenly he seemed hesitant.

I was confused, what was wrong... "Argent, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing his right arm with my hand.

"…You're going to the Cullen's house soon? Kat, Vampires are bad news. Billy tells me that my ability to phase comes from being around them because I'm supposed to protect people from them."

I nodded my head as I listened to him. "Look, Argent, I don't want you to be mad at me, Bella is my friend and they are really nice people, the Cullen's. Bella has been together with one of them for two years now. I would like to be friends with them, but I don't want you to be upset with me. I love you, Argent. I do, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that? If anything happens I will drive right to La Push if that helps." Argent's face calmed itself slightly.

"But, Kat, you can't. Please." I closed my eyes and looked at him sincerely.

"Look, Argent, I wouldn't be going there if I knew it was safe. Please trust me." I plead. Argent stood there, deliberating. "There is only you, I love you. Can you please trust in me?"

He almost growled at me, "Kat I DO trust you! It's THEM I don't trust. If they wanted you wouldn't have time to even take two steps, let alone drive to La Push."

I was trying to find some way to convince him it's safe when he said, "At least let me come with you. If you have to go, let me be there to watch your back."

I was scared for a moment when he almost growled at me, but now I understood. I placed my hand on his cheek, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. If you would like you could come with me." I said, I stretched up to kiss him, and his lips slowly went from tense, to passionate as he kissed me back. "I really am sorry Argent." I said.

"What are YOU apologizing for," he asked me with a quizzical look. "YOU'RE not the one drinking blood around here."

I chuckled as I hugged him, "I don't know, I apologize for a lot of things. I just can't help it. Some that I still feel guilty about, but I just try to make sure I don't apologize to much." I smiled at him, and took his hand in mine, "Let me take you over to my place for lunch, that way you can meet my adoptive folks."

We walked together towards my car as I held the passenger side door open for him as he climbed in. I got in on my side and drove straight home, with nothing on my mind but the road, and Argent.

* * *

**Argent **

The road was relaxing, especially in a car filled with Katarina's scent. I let myself sink into the sear as she drove.

Kat's scent was so inviting, so warming. As we pulled into her long driveway, I noticed how beautiful her home was. It was two stories, brick and wood, and had a ranch style type of feel. She stopped and got out of the car, as I did the same, we intertwined our hands and walked confidently into the house.

"Katarina?" An older woman called, asking if it was her.

"Yes, it's me, I brought someone home to meet you all." She said as we rounded the corner. Her family eyed us, and her aunt, I assumed was smiling when she noticed our intertwined hands. "This is my... my boyfriend Argent. He lives in La Push." Her Uncle, was the first to introduce himself.

"Hello Argent, I am Katarina's uncle. It's nice to meet you." Her family introduced themselves to me, and after wards Kat let me into the kitchen as she slide French Bread Pizza's into the oven, three for each of us. I did like a girl with an appetite.

"So, Kat? Do you think your family liked me?" I asked. She placed her hand lovingly on my cheek and smiled.

"Of course they did. They love you." I smiled, I was glad.

"I am glad they do. I guess that will give me an excuse to come around more." She giggled as she pulled our food from the oven and we both sat down to eat, after my first bite a question came to mind. "Hey, Kat, I am just curious... why is it that you live with your aunt and uncle? If you don't mind me asking?"

After a moment of silence I looked up, and said, "If it's a sore subject then you don't have to tell me."

She shrugged and shook her head, "It's alright, my parents, their names were Aaliyah, and my father Jordan. About a four months back, they were murdered right in front of me," Oh my god! What kind of sick man does that to a teenage girl, I wanted to kill him right now. "The man who had murdered them was trying to kidnap me, but my parents wouldn't let him, so he killed them to try to get to me, but luckily the cops showed up right as he was trying to get to me." I internally thanked her parents for protecting her, "I promise to protect her." I said threw my mind.

"My little brother Andrew died a couple of years back, about four years ago, he had leukemia and wasn't able to survive it. So me being their only child they were sworn to protect me. And everyday I thank them for that. I miss them so, and sometimes I feel so guilty about their deaths, but I came to realize that it wasn't my fault, they were just really good parents." I sat here, as she sobbed quietly, I felt a lone tear glide down my cheek slowly, and pulled her close, hugging her tightly to me.

"I am so sorry Kat, I really am." I said as she sobbed quietly. "I am right here, I will protect you, I am right here." I said, rocking her back and forth, as I felt her tighten her arms around me. "…My parents were great people too, "I told her."My father was a businessman who found my mother when she was going through some hard times. They had me, and we were happy for a good thirteen years... then he died of a heart attack. My mother passed on only here recently of cancer."

I rubbed her back soothingly, "I don't know if I should be grateful. If it had never happened I never would have met you."

"I am very grateful for what my parents did for me, one I am still alive today, and two, if it wasn't for them, I also would never had met you, and to be honest, I haven't ever been happier than I am now." I smiled at her as she sat up, and kissed my throat and kissed my lips. It was a warm, loving moment between us.

In the background I heard a clicking and flashing sound so when Kat and I pulled apart I saw her aunt and two cousins standing right there, her cousins looked embarrassed to have caught us kissing, but her aunt... well her aunt just looked full of joy. "Aunt Charlotte? Why did you take a photo?" Kat asked, chuckling.

"What? it was a Kodak moment." Kat and I both laughed as we continued to eat our food, and talk about each other. After dinner was done I did my part to help with the dishes. Then I went for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kat. If they try to blackmail us with that picture just..." Unable to come up with something I just shrugged.

"See you tomorrow," Kat says, walking up to me and pulling me into an embrace. Slowly she kissed me once, giving me a good-bye kiss before I began to walk out the door. "Good night Argent, sleep well." I then shifted and ran the rest of the way home.

I felt like I was still wagging my tail when I shifted back to human form behind Sue's house. I quickly climbed an old oak tree, and leapt threw my open window with a dull thud. I flopped back on my bed, and folded my hands behind my head with a huge, probably dopey, grin.

Not many people were as lucky as me, I'd found my place in the world. I was a Guardian of La Push, right under being the luckiest man alive. A lot of people might think it was annoying how Katarina invaded my every thought, but I loved it. It was like having the most beautiful angel by your side.

My mind wandered to our time together today. The coffee, the walk... the kiss.

I could almost feel, and taste her lips on mine. It was a taste I wanted to savor for as long as I could.

I chuckled with a smirk, "I probably need to get some sleep, got a date tomorrow after all."

I rolled onto my side, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. I tried rolling onto my other side, then my back, and finally my front. I heaved a sigh before rolling back out of bed. I knew where I wanted to be.

* * *

**Katarina**

I watched out my window as Argent ran into the forest. I could hear a distant howl and my guess it was him, the sound, so beautiful. I placed my hand over my heart in affection when the howl disappeared and changed into some pajama's for the night, a pair of blue silk bottoms my mom had insisted getting me for my 16th birthday, and a white tank top.

I plopped down onto my soft comfortable bed and laid there with a large smile. The coffee with him was great, the taste of the caramel and whipped cream still in my memory as we walked, hand in hand to the beach, and... when he kissed me. It was the most pleasant feeling. The warmth of his lips against mine, the way his arms moved around me to pull me closer, and the way his lips tasted, caramel, cinnamon sugar, and whipped cream, so beautiful and so delicious. When we pulled away after that kiss, honestly, I could have kept kissing him until the world ended and would have been happy.

Argent's face, scent, body, and personality, and love for me filled every single crevice of my mind, making me happy we were together now. I rolled over to my side and slowly fell asleep, knowing I had a date with Argent tomorrow.

I was woken by a rustling noise coming from the small ferns outside. I looked at the clock to see it was 1:30 in the morning, I had slept for three hours before this happened, was it Argent? No, it couldn't be... he would be asleep at this point... right? I slid off of my bed and walked over to the window to see two big, hazel eyes looking up at me, and something deep inside told me it was Argent. "Hi Argent." I whispered. "Come on out from the trees, it's ok." And slowly he walked out from the trees cover.

* * *

**Argent**

Busted, I thought to myself as I stepped from the shadows. I'd tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake her if she was already asleep.

I stepped lightly on paws the size of dinner plates, and looked up to her window. I pulled back my lips, and let my tongue loll out the side of my muzzle in a wolfish grin.

* * *

**Katarina**

Argent grinned at me with the cutest grin ever. "Hello Argent. I was thinking of you just now, how much I missed you. You know, you are a very beautiful wolf." And he really was, he was a mix of raven black and white as bright as snow, and his beautiful hazel eyes shined in the moonlight. I smiled at him, and blew him a kiss. "One moment Argent, I am coming down." I said, grabbing a jacket and quietly going outside. I walked around the house, and found him, sitting on his haunches, still grinning at me. I walked closer and closer towards him until I was right in front of him, looking into his beautiful eyes.

I reached my hand outwards and slowly, lightly stroked his snout, earning me what sounded like a happy growl. "You really are beautiful." I brought myself closer and wrapped my arms around him, well ask much as I could wrap him in my arms, still petting him lightly. I looked back at his face and he did the unexpected, he licked my face. "Ew Argent!" I said joking, earning a chuckle from him. "I really love you Argent. I really do." I said, hugging him again.

Argent let out a whine as he pushed his nose into my neck. He gave it a small lick which made me giggle, and take a swat at him. He retreated to the tree line where no one would notice him outright, and lay down of the grass. He set his massive head on his front paws, looking up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. I smiled at him and nodded. "Did you come here to watch me?" I asked. He nodded his head. "You are very sweet Argent." I walked towards him in the forest and leaned down to kiss the top of his wolf head. "I love you Argent, good night my big, good wolf." I said winking at him as I head back towards my room. I looked out my window to still see him there. I smiled to myself, waved at him, and laid down, whispering, "I really do love you."

* * *

**Argent**

I blinked my eyes open as the sun barely started to peek over the horizon. I heaved a sigh as this meant I had to leave her now. At least no blood suckers had tried to come anywhere near her last night.

I shood, and shook my ruff before bounding off into the forest. Seth, and Leah still didn't know about the Wolves, and for some reason Sue wanted to keep it that way unless they became a part of it. As much good as has come of it, I hoped it never happened to them. I enjoyed my life, but mostly because I had learned to do so.

I shifted back as I neared Sue's house, and snuck back into my room. After a quick shower, and some fresh clothes I Went downstairs to let them all know I was still alive. No one was awake yet, can't say I was too surprised. Only crazy people were up this early, and I was smack dab in the middle of that group right then.

I jotted down a note for Sue, letting her know I'd grab food while I was out, and then headed for the front door.

* * *

**Katarina**

I woke up really early this morning, it was really weird, I never usually woke this early, but it didn't bother me, I would be able to get ready to see Argent later. I ran upstairs and showered, I washed my hair like three times, I didn't know why I was, but it sure did make my hair smell great. After I got out I lightly dried my hair, but still left it damp putting mousse, and smoothing milk for hair, and blow-dried it. It make my hair nice and fluffy, and smooth, but not frizzy at all thank god.

After that I decided to put my hair up in a fishtail style that was actually quite beautiful. I then went to my clothes and grabbed a pair of fake ripped skinny jeans with a blue knee-length dress. I put on a little bit of makeup and ran downstairs to eat. I made myself some plain old waffles when I heard the doorbell ringing. My aunt was awake so she went to get it. "Who goes to someone's home at ten in the morning?" I looked at her and laughed.

"A lot of people aunt Charlotte, you just like to sleep in, let me get it." I said, while carrying a plain cooked waffle in my hand, I opened the door and smiled immediately.

Argent deliberately looked over her head, "Huh? Who opened the door? Is the house haunted?!"

My mouth hung open at his joke. "Hey, I did." I said, giggling, I took his hand and pulled him gently inside into a hug.

"Sorry, I just wanted to joke with you. You look very beautiful Katarina." I blushed, in response he placed his hand on my cheek, "Your blush is very lovely.

"You are forgiven Argent. You are early Argent, but that's alright, you wanna get some coffee? I will buy." I offered. He smirk as he deliberated, I didn't really give him time to answer, cause I pulled him in for a kiss, his lips tasted just as good as they had yesterday, so soft, warm, smooth, and they still tasted like Caramel, Cinnamon Sugar, and Whipped Cream. "Your lips are so sweet." I whispered to him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer until our kiss came to a close. He stood there, smiling widely at me. "Well, you want coffee or not?" I asked politely again.

"I would love coffee, as long as I get to drive us there." I nodded and offered him the keys to my Chevy Cavalier. He opened the driver side door for me as I got in, and buckled up. He knocked his head on the roof of the car as he got in. I giggled a bit as he adjusted the seat

"Sorry you hit your head Argent, made later if you visit me again I will rub your head for you." He looked at me and for the first time I saw him blush. I smiled as I carefully pulled out of the drive way and drove towards downtown towards the Starbucks. We walked in and it was completely busy, but luckily no one was in line.

We got in line quickly and we walked up to the guy taking orders. "Hey what would you like?"

"Hi," I said. I looked at Argent, "you want the same thing as last time?" I asked, he nodded and I turned back towards the man. "Um we will take two Caramel Frappuccino's one with extra whipped cream and extra caramel."

"Ok, and your names are?" We told the man out names and waited for our coffee's. As soon as we received them we went back to walking on the boardwalk towards the theater. I looked towards Argent who was smiling widely at me.

"What movie would you like to see Argent?" I asked, I stood there as he still smiled at me, waiting for his answer.

Argent tilts his head, "Well... What are you in the mood for? Comedy, action, romance, what?"

I deliberated in my mind, "What about a romantic comedy action movie. I wonder if they have any at the movies." I wondered as we looked at the sign outside of the theater and luckily for us they did. "Argent, what about 50 first dates?" I asked. I turned to look at him and still noticed he had that heart melting grin on his face.

"Sure, never heard of it though."

I looked at him and smiled, "It's about a guy, Adam Sandler who meets this girl he really likes, but the problem is that the girl has a memory problem where she remembers only one day as everyday. I heard it was a good movie, or would you like to see an action movie Argent?" I asked.

"You had me at Adam Sandler, been a fan since Mr. Deeds."

"I love that movie to. Adam Sandler is pretty cool. Ok, well let's go, let me pay for it." I said. As we got settled in the movie began and I loved watching Argent get into the movie. At the end, Adam Sandler and the girl get married and they have a child, but the girl still hadn't received her memory but watched a video that the guy made to help her know everyday that always caught her up on life, it made me and Argent smile. After the movie, I still noticed the grin. "Argent, are you really happy about something? Not that I am complaining, I have just noticed that you have had that smile plastered to your face ever since you got to my house this morning, is something making you really happy? If so, perhaps I could kiss you and make you happier." I suggested.

"I'm happy so long as you're here." Then he pulled me into his lap, "When I can smell you, hear you heartbeat, and feel your warmth... Nothing can compare."

I leaned back into his lap and smiled as I felt his lips press against my cheek. "Argent, I am curious." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"Your scent is so beautiful to me, Fresh Cherry Wood, Sandalwood, Fresh Ocean Sand and Cinnamon, so beautiful to me, what does my scent smell like to you?"

"Cherry, and Apple blossoms mixed with Roses, Honeysuckle, and Jasmine."

I smiled and watched as the credits came on. "Hey, Argent... do you think... do you think I could meet your family soon?" I asked, as we got up to exit the theater.

Argent nodded, "Sure, it's just a quick ride to La Push." He leaned in to my ear, "Why not go meet them now? Aunt Sue has been in a good mood ever since I came back."

I considered for a moment, and then I nodded.

* * *

**Argent**

The ride over was a smooth one, which also means I settled for the one bump on my head instead of getting a second one half price. We were pretty quiet throughout the drive, but it was a comfortable silence.

We did talk some though, especially when she floored me by asking, "So what's it like being a Werewolf? I mean, just how different is it from being a human?"

I considered it for a few minutes, "…Well outside of Wolf form there's only a few differences. For starters my normal body temp is a toasty 108, don't ask me why. I'm maybe three times as strong as I was, and I'd love to see the look on an Olympic Runner's face after I smoked them in a race. There's also some healing that's pretty awesome. Small scratches heal instantly, and bones mend in about an hour if they're not set wrong."

She winced a bit at that.

"Sorry," I amended. "Too graphic?

"Maybe... One more question though. Billy said shifting came from interacting with Vampires, right? So what triggered it for you?"

I gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, "…Another time, okay? We're almost there."

After maybe fifteen minutes I pulled into the driveway. I thought I could smell a pie cooking inside. Seth, and Leah were kicking around a soccer ball in the front yard.

"Never really got Soccer," I told her as I put the car in park. "Where I came from it was considered a lady's sport. Guys who played were called Grass Faeries."

"Really Grass Faeries?" I nodded Katarina laughed a laughed that sounded of a Bells and the nightingales night song.

"Yeah, if you played soccer as a guy where I came from that's what you were called." I said, I looked over at Seth and Leah who still hadn't noticed we were here.

Katarina nodded her head once, "Well, perhaps you and I can play together sometime." She said before she looked up at me, and intertwined her hand in mine. I smirked at her and rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"Let's go meet the family." I said with a proud smile. I turned off the car, and stepped around the front to let Katrina out.

"Whoa, HEADS UP!"

I turned just in time to catch a flying ball from hitting either of us. I tossed it back to them with a semi sour look.

"Sorry," Seth apologized. Seth ran towards us and gave me a brotherly hug, and smiled at me, "Sorry man. What's up?" Seth asked. I looked ever at Katarina who was decided to let herself out since I was talking to Seth.

"Seth, this is Katrina. Katrina..." I put Seth in a headlock, and started giving him a noogie, "THIS is Seth, and the striker over there with the mean kicking leg is his sister Leah."

Leah walked over to save Seth, "So Katrina, are you two...?"

Katarina looked at me, and I just nodded. "Yes, I am Katarina. Argent and I are dating. It's very nice to meet you two." Katarina said. Seth got out of my grip and looked at Katarina.

"You play soccer?" He asked. Katarina shook her head.

"I used to, I used to be really good, but I haven't played in the last couple years." Seth nodded.

"Well perhaps after you meet Sue, mind playing? We could use someone with soccer skill?" Katarina looked up at me again and I nodded.

"Sure, I would love to." As I led her inside to meet Sue I felt Katarina's lips next to my ear, "remember, we have to go to the Cullen's later tonight." I groaned quietly but nodded, I didn't want to go there, but if it was to keep my love safe I would go. We all came inside to find Sue looking through an oven window. She looked up at as we entered.

"Hey kids, oh who's this?"

"Aunt Sue, this is Katrina." From the spark of recognition in her eye I guessed Billy had already told her about the Imprint.

"Well it's nice to meet you Katrina," she said while shaking her hand.

"Leah almost nailed her in the head with a Soccer ball," Seth laughed.

Leah punched him in the arm.

"OW!"

Katarina giggled at their little quarrel, sometimes it was quite hilarious. "Sorry." Katarina whispered. I smiled at her and hugged her close.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I laugh at them when they quarrel when I am around." I said, that seemed to make her feel better. Katarina turned her attention to Sue.

"Hi Ms. Clearwater. It's really nice to meet you. This is a nice home you have." Katarina said, always so polite and formal.

"Please, just call me Sue."

"Ok, Sue." Seth was standing behind us bouncing, literally shaking the floor. "Seth, are you alright?" Katarina asked. Seth shook his head.

"No, please come play ball!" Katarina giggled and ran outside with Seth to play, but not before she kissed me quickly on the cheek. And Leah sat with me. And couldn't believe how amazing Katarina was at soccer.

"Think she should try fo the Cup?" Leah raised an eyebrow at me.

"Probably," I agreed. "Though personally I'm not exactly one for Soccer, more of a paintball kind of guy myself."

Leah winced, "That sounds like it hurts."

I shrugged, "Sometimes."

After Katarina was finished playing she same over to me and was going to sit next to me, but I offered her my lap. I heard Sue awe at that due to my heightened hearing. "How was it?" I asked.

"It was great! I haven't played soccer in a really long time." Katarina looked at her watch. "OH! hey it's almost dinner, let me take you out for food and then we have to go somewhere." I knew where somewhere was and it was a good way to confuse Sue and the others. I nodded and let Sue know where we were going. Katarina took me to this restaurant called Pacific Pizza and it was the best pizza anyone could ask for, and now... we were on our way to... the Cullens.

I think she heard me muttering about garlic, crosses, and holy water because as we headed for the car she said, "Will you stop? Really Argent, I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me, or my judgement."

That shoved my foot in my mouth for the car ride to the Vampires' Lair. I sucked in what clean air I could get from inside the car before I opened the door. Bella, and her pet Leech were waiting for us on the front porch.

Katarina shut off the car and walked over to my door, letting me out. She looked at me and whispered in my ear, "We won't stay to long, I know this has to be difficult for you, plus I have school tomorrow." I nodded my head and Katarina ran up to Bella, pulling her into a great big hug. Then Bella hugged the leech! My spine shivered, at least her scent over powered theirs.

We walked inside and was introduced to a group of teenage vampires, some of then were actually very nice. It was explained to them why I came along, and they all understood, telling me that they would never lay a finger on Katarina. Katarina was family if she was friends with Bella, that eased my worry a bit, and believe it or not we actually had fun, we talked about everything between wolves and vampires and the leader, Carlisle was fairly interested in my kind, it made me laugh a little. When you got passed the vampire stench they weren't that bad, perhaps I could come to like them.

When it was time to go everyone said their good-byes, "and it was nice to meet you" and they even asked that Katarina and I come back again soon. Esmé, Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet were pretty cool. Even if they were my natural enemy.

Katarina drove me home first, looking at me, smiling widely. "Thank you very much for going with me today. It was very mature of you to go for me, even when you hate them so much." Hate? Probably a little to strong, now that I have gotten to know the Cullen's better. "I love you my big, furry, good, beautiful, wolf man." She said, leaning in closer to me, pressing her lips to mine, the kiss lasted what seemed to be an eternity, but I didn't want it to end. The taste of her lips still lingered on my lips as she pulled out of my drive way and headed home.

I went in my room, and tried to sleep, but... again I couldn't, so I waited patiently for a good time to run there, and that's exactly what I did. I padded to the edge of her yard, and laid down under a tree. As I waited for her to spot me I wondered if Wolves could be accused of stalking...

* * *

**Katarina  
**  
Once again, I heard the rustling noises outside and I smiled to myself. I needed to finish changing first. I slipped on a white tank top and blue cotton pants before looking out the window to see my wolf, smiling pleasantly at me. "Hello Argent, couldn't sleep huh?" I asked, he shook his head. "I couldn't either, I couldn't stop thinking of you." I whispered. I blew Argent a kiss before bounding down the stairs.

When I got out there to him he was sitting up with his tail beating on the ground. As I hugged him a felt a thrum vibrate through him that I suspected was something like a purr. When I let him go he took the waist of my shorts gently in his teeth, and pulled me down so I was lying on his flank. I laughed, but quietly so no one inside would look out to us. He smiled my favorite wolf grin as he curled around me.

I turned onto my side, snuggling close to him, as he pressed his nose to my head, almost as if he was kissing me on her head. I smiled and looked up at him, looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes, and I found myself in space, the world was go beautiful, and all I could see was Argent and I in a beautiful, cloudy place with the night sky above us.

I came back to reality and I looked at him, "Did you see that to?" Argent nodded and wolf grinned at me. And soon I snuggled closer to him and found my self drifting to sleep, but before I slept I whispered to him, "I love you." And the last thing I heard was a happy whine. And I was off in the dream land that I honestly didn't want to be in, Argent is my dream, reality, and soul. So why do I need dreams.

* * *

**Argent**

I watched her as she slept and she looked like an angel in my arms. How she was still asleep was a bit of a mystery to me. After I heard the last person in the house drift off to sleep I had shifted back to human form. I was grateful she stayed asleep at that point because of my nudity.

After slipping on my pants just in case she did wake I carried her inside through the back door, and tucked her into her bed. I put a gentle kiss on her forehead before I had to go. I made sure the house was all locked up before leaving through an upstairs window. I glanced over my shoulder one last time before I sprinted off in human form.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Love and Protect

**(Katarina's POV)**

The following weeks went by, about three weeks, most of those days during those weeks I spent with Argent, everyday we would go get coffee, walk on the boardwalk and were able to talk about something new everytime. Or we got coffee and went over to Sue's cause I guess Argent liked to watch me play soccer.

Today as we walked along the boardwalk, I noticed Argent's hand was a little warmer than usual. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, so I started off the conversation. "So, Argent?" I said. He looked at me with an Atlantic white smile.

"Yes?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah... We've been doing the same stuff for about three weeks now, right? I was wondering if we could shake it up a little."

I thought about it for a minute, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking maybe a camping trip? I found a tent in a shed behind Sue's house that she said I could use. How about it?"

I smiled and nodded, "That sounds wonderful, just you and I in the wilderness, being able to sleep in the same area finally. It will be nice." I grabbed my cell phone and called my aunt, asking her about the trip and she didn't seem to have any issues with it. "My aunt says it's fine, you wanna come to my house with me, so I can pack?" He smiled and nodded, and we got into my car, and drove to my home.

Argent seemed to like showing off his muscles, not that I mi ded terribly much. He did almost all the carying at once, leaving me with my small bag of stuff. I felt like I wasn't doing much, so I looked at the instructions for the tent and began piecing it together one by one. Two of the pieces I needed strength for, but I still tried anyways. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "Here, let me help you with that." Argent said.

"Ok. Can I make us dinner tonight with that I brought?" Argent smiled.

"I have never had your cooking before, it sounds delicious." I started going through over food supplies while Argent put our stuff in the tent.

While going threw the food supplies in the cooler and bag I found a can of baked beans, corn on the cob in a pack of four, a pack of 24 hot dogs, cheese, condiments, two bags of hot dog buns, soda, water, orange juice, a box of cheese it's - I brought these in case of a midnight snack - and graham crackers, milk chocolate, white chocolate bars, and plain, coconut, and strawberry marshmallows.

Wow! I brought a lot of food. I laughed to myself and grabbed the corn, and the hot dogs. I had brought a mini grill with me just in case, that was a smart decision. I grilled the hot dogs and fire roasted the corn.

As the food was almost done cooking I grabbed two lawn chairs that I had brought with me, and I brought out the bug repellant. Standing away from the food and fire I was beginning to spray myself with it, but wondered how I would get to my back, when Argent gently grabbed the bottle out of my hands, "Let me help." I smiled and nodded. Afterwards I helped spray some on him and we sat down to eat, and to my relief, Argent looked satisfied with my cooking.

"You should teach," he said around a mouthful of hotdog. "We brought a big cooler, and a rope right? You're supposed to hang your food from a tree so bears can't get to it."

I looked around for a high enough tree and found one, "Ok. I will go set it up." I said, setting my food down on my chair. Argent got up and stopped me.

"No, it's alright, you cooked, I could hang the cooler." I tsked playfully, grabbed the cooler and rope, and -sometimes I could swear I was a monkey in my past life.- climbed up the tree to one of the highest branches, successfully tying the cooler up. I climbed back down without a scratch.

"See, It's ok, you get up camp, put everything in a safe place, and all I did was cook, I could at least hang the cooler. I did bring some stuff for s'mores if you are interested my love." I said looking into his eyes, going into a dream state.

"Can't even remember the last time I had s'mores."

He walked off, and came back a few minutes later with the green braches for roasting. He gave one to me with a smile, and a kiss on the cheek. Then he opened the marshmallows, and popped one in his mouth.

"Have you ever done that thing were you can see how many of these you can fit in your mouth?"

I laughed, "The Chubby Bunny Challenge? Of course I have. It was so much fun." I said, still laughing.

"Then lets see who can win, without saying chubby bunny though." He offered, I grabbed my special strawberry marshmallows and winked it him.

"Game on." And with that one after one we put marshmallows into our mouth to see who would win. We were both laughing as he stuffed his twenty first marshmallow in his mouth. I lost at fifteen marshmallows. Our laughing together made each other smile as we put everything in the cooler, hung it back up, and walked hand in hand to our tent, but not before we put the fire out.

He let me have the sleeping bag, saying he'd be fine without it. Once I was comfortable he laid down next to me, and put an arm over me.

"I love you Kat."

I snuggled in closer towards him, causing him to tighten his grip around me. I smiled and kissed his bare chest. "And I love you Argent. Sweet Dreams."

**(Argent's POV)**

Soon, after I heard Katarina's quiet, cute snoring, I soon fell asleep, for the first time getting a good nights rest after the last couple months, wishing I could wrap her in my arms when I slept, and finally I could.

I awoke maybe an hour later to a shuffling noise outside. I figured someone else might have wandered into the camp so I went to investigate, careful not to wake Katarina, I unzipped the tent, and stepped outside.

When I got outside, I saw a bear, trying to get to the food we brought, when the bear spotted me he roared loudly and woke Katarina. I heard her coming out here to check on me, No! Katarina! Stay inside! She walked out and looked at me, "Argent, are you ok? Is every..." When she saw the bear again she froze in place, and the worst fear struck me, the bear charged after her.

Fear turned to rage in an instant, and I lunged for the bear. My clothes shredded as I phased in midair. The next instant the two of us were a rolling ball of fur, fangs, and claws.

The bear roared, and I snarled as it threw me off it. I yelped as I hit a tree,but growled at it as I landed on my feet. I lunged low as the bear stood on its hind legs. Most people think bears are slow becaus of their size. Let me tell you now, they are FAST. I barely managed to avoid getting clawed in the face as I took one of its standing legs in my teeth. I clamped hard, and heard bone cruch.

The bear toared in fury as it swatted at me again, and I dodged again. I gave it a roar of my own as it lumbered at me. Behind me I heard Katrina's frantic heartbeat.

I dashed forward. The bear expected me to go for its last good leg, but instead I aimed a little higher. My jaws locked on its midsection, and I ripped a gaping hole in it belly. I jumped back as its lifesblood began to pour.

The bear gurggled, and finally realizing it was outmatched it turned to flee. Big mistake.

I was beyond reason by this point. This predator had just tried to hurt my mate, my Katrina! I was out for blood.

I leapt, landing on its back, sinking my teeth into its neck. I gave my head a sharp jerk, and there was a sickening snapping sound. I leapt off the bear as it fell to the ground, dead.

Still growling I approached the carcass, and rested a paw on it. I filled my lungs, and reared my head with a triumphant howl that echoed in the still night.

**(Katrina POV)**

Fear coursed threw me when I saw the bear charge after me and when I saw Argent turn right in front of me. He was going to risk his life for me? Oh I love you so Argent.

I feared again, but not for myself, I feared that the bear would hurt Argent. I stood there frozen in place, waiting for the fight to end, so I could make sure Argent was ok. After I heard the bear stop fighting I looked for Argent and slowly is form came out of the cover of the trees as he howled again, but this time it was a howl of triumph and a howl of pain. Right in front of me he nuzzled the side of my head in concern. I nodded at him and hugged him carefully. "Thank you so much Argent. You saved my life, I hope I can repay you someday. I love you. Here, do you want to change back?" I asked, he nodded and I ran into the tent to grab him a shirt, pants and underwear before giving them to him and he ran into the forest, and came back out. There was a gash on his left shoulder blade.

I immediately helped him and had him lay down while I gave him water. "Kat, you have nothing to repay me for. You are my girlfriend, my imprint, your are half of my soul. I am supposed to help you. Especially when you are in danger. The only thing I could ask for is that you are always by my side. I love you. Now get some rest, this gash should heal fairly quickly." I nodded and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and then his lips.

"Good night my big hero." I said before turning out the lantern and slowly I fell asleep listening to his snore, it was a little loud, bit oddly it was really comforting.

...

The next morning I woke up to find Argent holding me close like a stuffed animal. I smiled, and decided I liked where I was for a while longer. A few minutes later though he woke up.

He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. Then he whipped out some cheese by singing, "Good morning beautiful, How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side..."

I couldn't help but laugh.

As I was giggling, I rolled on top of him to hug him, being sure not to put pressure on his back. I looked in his eyes and leaned forward pressing my lips to his, then I pulled away and looked at him. "My night was fine, worries about you filled my head though. That reminds me." I carefully rolled him over and carefully removed the bandages, only to reveal that the gash was now just a scar. I pressed carefully on the scar, "Does the scar hurt?" I asked.

"No, not anymore. You can't believe how good it feels, your hands on my back." I took that into consideration.

"Oh, really, well, here." I began to rub his back, and a smile grew on Argent's beautiful lips.

**(Argent's POV)**

Her hands on my back felt so great. I laid flat on my stomach, and went limp.

"Ever thought about becoming a masseuse?"

Katarina giggled, "no actually, I never thought of that career choice. I actually always wanted to be a musician to be honest." I looked at her and smiled.

"What made you want to become a musician?"

"Well the fact that I can play almost every instrument, and sing, it was a path I was always wanting to take. When I am not out with you or hanging out with the family I am always playing. I love the piano, violin, guitar, electric and acoustic, drums, the whole deal. The only music I can't stand is rap unless it is actually good. I want to become known by my music, but instead I just thought about playing locally to start off." She blushed as he laid herself down on my back, now rubbing my forearms.

I rolled over, catching her up in my arms, "Maybe someday that will come true."

"I hope so, and I am thinking, a lot of the love songs that I do, will be dedicated to you Argent. You are my angel," She kissed my chin, "My wolf," She kissed my forehead, "And you are my heart and soul." And her lips touched mine.

"Thank you Kat, I don't know what to say about that, other than I am happy to be yours." She smiled at me, hugging me close.

"Hey, you want some breakfast?" I nodded immediately, I was starving. "Ok," she said giggling. "I will figure out something." We both enjoyed our breakfast to the fullest, enjoying every bite. "Hey, Argent?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That weather is quite nice, how about we go swimming in the river, if your up to it?"

I chuckled, "I think you're forgetting I could skinny dip in the arctic if I wanted."

She giggled and gave me a my... passionate look, "now there is an intriguing idea, but... perhaps we should save that for another time."

"I didn't mean I would." I informed her, looking kind of stern. She laughed again.

"I know you didn't. I was just messing with you. I will go change into some clothes for the river." She ran into the tent and came back out a couple minutes later in a tight fitting green tank top, and shorts that go up past her knees. Her hair was in two braids and set up like a ponytail. She was so beautiful, I couldn't help but smile.

"I think I kinda NEED a cool dip now," I joked s I went into the tent to change into some black trunks. A grabbed a towel for each of us too.

Kat got her towel from me and took ahold of my hand, leading us into the river. "Mmmmm, this feels so nice. The water is nice and cool." She said, then doing a butterfly dive into the water. I had always heard that helps your body adjust to the temperature.

Our time in the river was one of the best moments of my life so far. We swam, we splashed water on each other, and every once and a while I would pull her towards me - the feeling of her cool skin against mine was so comforting - and I would kiss her passionately, then as a joke I would gently toss her into the deep water. It was so much fun, and when we came back on dry land for food, we just couldn't stop smiling.

I shook my head hard to dislodge any water droplets in my hair. I laughed at her protests.

"I think that bear from last night is lying around someplace. Up for some bear burgers?"

At her disgusted expression I pulled her close, and started tickling her. "C'mon, laugh it up!"

She began to laugh uncontrollably, swatting my hands lightly trying to get me to stop tickling her. I did eventually stop and she looked at me, "I guess... if that's what you really want... but we do have more hot dogs and we have some baked beans, I know how to cook those over a grill.

"Well... I think the hot dogs sound pretty good, even if we had some for dinner last night." And we laughed again.

"I was kidding about the bear," I told her as I took her hand. "Trust me, not very tasty."

"Ok, well I will go get the hot dogs. One moment." Kat climbed the tree so skillfully it was unbelievable. She lowered the cooler and came back down. She also ran into the tent, grabbed two things and put them in the cooler.

The food was just as good as it was last time, even more delicious actually. Then Kat pulled out the two things again from the cooler, they looked like alcohol bottles. "Um, Kat thanks for making lunch, but aren't you a little young for alcohol?" She looked down at the bottles and giggled.

"This isn't alcohol silly. My mother was Japanese, so I have a little in me. This is Japanese Soda. I have a whole case at home, I just brought some with me. They are a little hard to open so let me help." She opened them and handed me one, this one was watermelon flavored, and to be honest it was pretty good.

I snorted at a memory, "When I was a kid I watched a show called The Suite Life On Deck, heard of it?"

"Yes, it used to be my favorite show. I loved it. I used to try to act as stupid at London, but I couldn't pull it off." She said laughing. "But my favorite show now though is called Big Bang Theory. Have you heard of it?"

"Not really... Anyways, this reminds me of the episode where they went to Japan, and to pay off a debt to a soda company the twins gotta work as taste testers with their mom."

"Yeah, I see what you're talking about. Hey, Argent?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I want to say I love you but there are so many times I say it that it feels worn out, I want to find a way to say, "I love you" but in a personalized way... sorry if that was random, it's just been on my mind."

"...I grew up with a lot of country music. One song really stuck with me. It goes:  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."

I look her in the eye, "That's how I feel about us Kat."

A tear fell from her eye in happiness as she pulled my close to her into a tight hug. "That was beautiful Argent, there are plenty of songs that have stuck with me, but really at a moment like this... only one sticks out. Here, let me try.

"I was trying to fly, But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything.  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe  
Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier."

I raised an eyebrow, "Taylor Swift, hm? Good choice of song."

I ran my fingers through her hair, and started humming the song.

Kat leaned her head forward, pressing her forehead to mine. She moved her fingers to the back of my head, rubbing my scalp as her hands danced threw my hair. Slowly she leaned forward and stopped, and I met her halfway. Pressing my lips to hers.

Like every time before it felt like my heart was on fire, and I never wanted to let her go. I haad to let her breathe eventually though.

When I did I said, "See? You really do say it best when you say nothing."

She chuckled for a moment, "well glad my kisses make you that happy. You know, I could say the same for you." She looked like she was deep in thought for a moment.

"What is it?" She blushed for a moment before looking at me.

"Have... have you ever noticed that when we kiss it's... it's like our souls combine, we feel what each other feels, we sense, and know what each other feels... or am I the only one that notices?"

I put on a fake thinking face, "I might've noticed that a time or two."

"I am trying to figure out what it is? Is it... like out imprinted souls are connecting in a way... sorry, I am thinking way to much into this. It's just got me curious." She said, lightly scratching her head in thought.

I kissed her forehead, "Who knows? You're here with me, and that's good enough in my book."

**(Katarina's POV)**

"I am glad, and you being here with me is the best gift anyone could give, me. I can hug you, I can kiss you, I can smell you amazing scent. I... you're so very special to me Argent, I just want you to know that.

Argent rubbed my back, and I felt like melting.

"I know EXACTLY how you feel," he assured me.

"Argent, you ever considered becoming a masseuse?" I retorted at him, a question he had asked me this morning.

"You like this huh?" He asked, still rubbing my back.

"Yes, you are so amazing." I said after he finished and I leaned my back against his chest.

He suddenly started tickling me again, and I cried out in surprise. "No, no, stop, s-stop please." I begged in defeat as he was tickling me half to death. I turned around and pumbled him to the ground playfully and began tickling him in revenge. He fought laughing, but I knew I had him beat. That is until he lifted me off of him by the hips, then I could barely reach him.

"Hey, that's unfair." I said laughing. He looked at me confused.

"How is me lifting you off of me unfair?"

"I don't have your strength so..." I pulled her down to into a hug, holding her close to me. "Well, tomorrow is our last day before we head home, want do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

I thought hard... "Any ideas?" I asked.

"Do you?"

"Star Gazing? Is that something you would like to do?" I asked.

I smiled, "Sure, do you know the stories of the constellations?"

He nodded, "A few."

I felt so warm inside, slowly we took each others hands and walked over to a flat spot and looked up at the stars, just talking back and forth about the different constellations, Cassiopeia, Orion, Taurus, and soon are talk about the stars turned into talk about the Greek gods and their stories. This was one of the best nights with Argent, and I was glad we went camping together.

Argent looked over to me, "Random question..."

"Yes?" I asked Argent.

"If people knew about Werewolves do you think you could be accused of **?"

Of course he had to try to make a joke... I chuckled quietly and looked at him. "I don't know, even if I were accused of something, I love you to much to care what they have to say Argent." I said, snuggling in close to him.

He hugged me close like a teddy bear. And slowly we fell asleep in each others arms, outside. And it was a comforting sleep.

**(Argent's POV)**

Slowly, my eyes opened to reveal the sun shining into them. It was a little funny that we hadn't slept in the tent the night before, and I was a bit worried that Katarina might have caught a cold. I cautiously placed my wrist atop of her forehead to check her temperature and her temperature was normal. Maybe it was because my 108 body heat acted as a heater for her. With a sigh of relief I decided to gently carry her back to camp and I snuggled up close to her as we once again fell asleep.

I smiled to myself as I listened to her quiet breathing. I wished it could stay like this forever.

Kat rolled over in her sleep, causing her face to be an inch away from my chest, and unconsciously her lips touched my chest, as did her fingertips. I felt a shiver run down my body, I needed to make myself calm down, but sometimes I wished I didn't have to calm myself down, but I understood why. After all she was a beautiful girl... Chivalry can be a bitch sometimes. Soon I felt Kat's fingers start to twitch a little and soon her eyes opened to the beautiful emerald green that I loved so much. I kissed her on the forehead, "Morning Kat."

She smiled at me, "Good morning Argent." She looked around her for a moment, and she turned her attention to outside. "Do you hear that?" She asked. I could hear some people walking about out there. Kat and I both cautiously walked out to see it was just Bella and Edward Cullen, "OH! Bella you scared me!"

"Sorry Kat, we didn't mean to frighten you both. Alice told us that today was your last day camping so we thought we could come and help you out, that's if you would like our help." Kat smiled at Bella and hugged her for a moment. The Cullen's now to me didn't seem so bad, aside from their retched stench, but I smell bad to them to so oh well.

"Yes, we would very much appreciate it. Thank you." With that we got to cleaning the area and after we were finished Edward walked up to Kat and I.

"My sister Alice wanted us to invite you two to come play baseball with our family. That's if you are interested." Kat looked so excited and happy to play a sport that when she looked at me it was almost as if it was a begging me face. I chuckled and hugged her close to me, nodding at her to let her know it was ok.

"Sure, that would be great, just let us take our stuff back and let her family know." Edward nodded and they were gone and so were we, and soon we met up with them to go to the baseball field and today one of my dreams came true, I was finally able to have Kat ride on my back as a wolf as I followed the Cullen's to the field.

She clung to me as I chased Edward through the forest. When we got to the feild I slowly slowed down for her sake instead of just slamming the breaks like I usually would. She slowly got off of my back as I gently nudged her forward towards the Cullens. She hugged my face close and finally released me so I could shift back to human form.

I went out of sight, and came back in my human form, "So am I playing too? I played for a little when I was a kid."

"Sure! We could always use you on the team. Bella and Katarina will be umpires and say if it Is a safe or and out." Carlisle said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said while picking up a bat. On an offhnded note I wondered if any of them had bothered to stop, and snack on the bear I killed. Then I remembered Edward's mind reading. I shrugged. Even a leech with manners is still a stinking leech. I didn't see why I should apologize for things he shouldn't be able to hear.

Edward chuckled, "Argent, you don't have anything to apologize for anyway. You were protecting her, I would try to stay out of your mind, but I have to know someone for a while to gain that kind of control. I will work on it." He whispered to me before going to the 2nd base plate.

Nice to know, I thought, "So who's team am I on anyways?"

"Well, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Katarina, and you are on one team." Alice said. "And Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and I are on a different team. Let's get started." Alice said cheerfully, and threw one good throw.

The loudness of the ball against the bat made Bella, Kat, and I understand why we needed thunder. We were all having so much fun, so much in fact that at this moment, It felt natural to be around them right now, more natural than it will ever feel probably. I dived to catch the ball just in time to glimpse an odd look on Alice's face. Whatever it was, it was enough to get the attention of all the rest of the vampires.

"Stop!" Alice yelled, as everyone gathered in towards Alice. "They were leaving then they heard us." Emmet looked at Edward and I, Edward was already trying to escape with Carlisle called out saying, "It's to late."

Both Kat and Bella took Edward's advice when he said to put their hair down, and then, that's when they appeared. And believe it or not, their stench was way worse than the Cullens, probably because my murder humans... I despise them already.


	6. When All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book One, "Enchantment"**_

_**Chapter Six, **__**"When All Hell Breaks Loose**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this is if you have. Please review so we know what you think.**_

_**Now on to chapter 6, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

Everyone was having so much fun playing baseball, and... Argent looked so hot I have to admit. Soon, everything went to hell when Alice yelled at us to stop playing.

Since Bella and I were the only humans here, they were deeply worried about us. And the fear didn't strike me until they came into view. "We thought we heard a game," he said with a slight French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." Laurent seemed polite.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward, Bella, Kat, and Argent." Argent and I looked at each other just like Bella was looking at Edward, fear was overtaking us both. When the talk was over, Bella and I were finally able to relax slightly, but... but that was until the wind decided on being out allies, and made our hair dance, causing the one named James to rush towards us.

"You brought snacks." He hissed, and now we were definitely afraid. The Cullens and Argent all surrounded Bella and I in a protective circle. Soon we were all heading back home, we were in danger, Bella went to talk to her father, and I went to talk to my family, my story for them was that a friend back home was hurt, and I needed to go see her. I had to promise over and over again that I would be careful, and be back soon. And I would be.

Argent was going to go with Edward, Carlisle, and Emmet to try to lure James away from our destination. But before they left, I hugged him close to me, in a protective embrace, and for a moment we looked into each others eyes in fear, cause we both knew that James was a tracker now from what Edward had told us. He was hold Bella close to him.

"Please, please be careful Argent." I cried, he ran his fingers threw my hair.

"Don't worry, I am a wolf after all, but I am very worried about you. Please try your hardest to be safe Kat. I love you very much." I closed our space with a quick passionate kiss, as we unwillingly separated I said, "I love you, with all my heart."

And with that it was just Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I. Alice and Jasper were going to drive Bella and I south, to try and trick James. The ride was long, and Bella and I found ourselves passing out and waking up, leaning on each other, "No doubt they are good friends." Alice whispered to Jasper.

"I know, I can see it as well." And with that I fell asleep again, only to wake up in a hotel room, assuming we were in Arizona now. And I hated it. I didn't like the heat or having to us an air conditioner to cool me off, but if it was to keep us safe I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Argent's POV**

We were lying in wait. Sam Uley from La Push had came with me along with the newly turned wolves Paul, and Jared. The plan waas Edward, and the rest of the Cullens with him would herd James right into our all too welcome jaws. Paul, and Jared were still as skeptical of the Cullens as I used to be. I still didn't trust them 100%, but I could trust them with this. James was after my Katarina just as much as he was Bella. Sam, Jared, and Paul weren't Imprinted, but they had an idea of what she meant to me. They were in my head after all.

'Hey,' Jared said. 'I still think it's kinda creepy.'

'Useful though,' Paul retorted. 'Makes hunting a lot easier.'

'Heads in the game guys,' Sam admonished them.

'This isn't a game,' I practically snapped at Sam. I could feel all three of them cringe.

'Ease up Argent,' Jared complained. 'Can you really blame us that we're almost jumping out of our fur for this?'

'Yeah, our ancestors were doing this for a living back in the old days, and now we get our chance.' Paul was SO getting into this. Out of all of us I think he enjoyed being a Wolf the most. I was about to reply when Sam cut me off.

'Talking like this is only going to distract us, we gotta focus if we wanna pull this off without a hitch.'

I could feel all our agreement, and I shook my ruff. We had a simple plan for the ambush. Edward had drawn james northwards with Bella', and Katarina's scent. By now they had turned on James to feign an amush on their own. James would realize that he'd been trick, and make an about face to head back south. The cullens woul corall him into the gourge where Sam, and I waited above to pounce. Paul, and Jared were hanging back in case things got dicey.

My ears flicked as I heard the familliar tread of vampire feet on the run, a sound I'd been careful to memorize during the ball game. Sam, and I crouched low on our haunches. I showed my teeth to the jet black wolf thirty feet from me.

'NOW!'

We both sprung snarling into the gourge, and bolted northwards to intercept James. Before we could blink I colided with what felt like a boulder moving at sixty miles an hour. I felt the icy touch of a Vampire, and went at it.

"Argent, WAIT!"

I paused in my violent tumble to realize that I'd hit the wrong vampire. I had Emmet pinned under me. I set off him, and nodded my head in apology.

'What happened, where if he?!'

"I don't know," Edward replied to my thoughts. "I was sure..."

The same thought passed through the Pack Mind, and edward balled his fists.

We'd been had!

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

We were in the hotel right now, Bella and I were sharing the hotel bed and like sisters would, cuddled a little close. The curtains were shut so I assumed it was night, when I opened them slightly, I was blinded by an Arizona sun.

Just then Bella and I's cell phones began to ring. She got hers first and when I heard her quietly cheer, a sigh of relief escaped my lips, I hoped Argent was ok. I picked up my phone, thinking it was Argent when it wasn't him at all, "Hello." My eyes flashed open wide. "Don't dare tell your friends anything. I have your aunt with me, no one would want her to be involved in this would we?" I gasped in fear. "I didn't think so, now to get her back you have to come meet me at Mimi's Ballet Studio. Don't bring anyone along with you. Or your precious aunt's blood will be on your hands." And my phone went straight to the dial tone. I began to hyperventilate, thank god Alice and Jasper couldn't hear us in here.

After Bella got off the phone with Edward she looked at me, "They lost track of James." I nodded my head, and Bella's phone rang and she was nothing but silent and saying things like, "Mom, everything is fine." It sounded suspicious. She set the phone down.

"Bella.. don't like to me, was that James?" She looked completely confused.

"How did you know?"

"Cause he called me as well. He has my aunt Charlotte hostage." I cried. Bella pulled me close and hugged me.

"He has my mother to Katarina."

"What?! We have to save them." Bella nodded.

"Agreed." First we both wrote letters to our loves, mine said, "Argent, I am so, so, so sorry. I wouldn't be doing this unless I had another choice, but I don't. James has taken my aunt, and Bella's mother hostage so we need to save them. I will try my hardest to fight and make my way back to you. I promise. I love you so much, Love, Kat."

I tucked the note into my jacket pocket and so did Bella as we walked out and Alice told us that we were meeting Argent, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmet at the airport, so we were in the car on our way to meet them, when in all truth Bella and I were sadly, concocting a plan to save our family and get back to them as soon as possible. Then Bella and I thought of worst case scenario... and that was something I didn't want to think about, for mine... and my love's sake.

* * *

**Argent's POV**

I was burning mad, so much so that I couldn't turn back to human. I paced as my Pack Brothers watched in their human forms, and Edward answered his phone. I could hear the entire conversation. Alice had seen a change in the future, one that made all my hair stand on end, and snarl so loudly it made the other three Wereolves jump.

'He's not getting them!'

"Of course he won't," Edward replied firmly. "Alice's visions are never set in stone so if we act now we still change it."

I stepped so close to him my nose almost touched his chest, 'So what now?'

He started dialing again, "We're going to Phoenix." When we boarded the plane it was guessed to be a four hour plane ride.

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

When we got to the airport we were there for hours, we ate here at the airport, and we even played a game of 'I Spy' it was our favorite pass time at the and I insisted on having to go to the bathroom and we asked that Alice put our notes in her purse and give them to our men just in case they got here before we got out of the bathroom.

We felt bad about this a little, but it was better us than the a person we love dearly that doesn't even need to be involved. Alice nodded at our request as Jasper waited outside for us, that's when we made a break for it.

We ran even quicker when people started to stare, and we hopped into a cab, basically throwing money at him, telling him to drop us off at Mimi's Ballet Studio. He gladly took us there, seeing how much money we threw at him.

Bella and I looked at each other and tears fell from our eyes, I even hugged her close to me. "I am so sorry Argent." I sobbed to myself.

"Kat, it's going to be ok." She said, but her face spoke "I hope at least" I knew there wasn't a very high chance of us making it out alive, "I am not a very good liar am I?" She asked, giggling for a moment, trying to light up the moment I guess, but that is when we both fell to tears as we pulled up in front of Mimi's.

* * *

**Argent's POV**

The four hour guess was correct. I was so happy to get off the plane as well as Edward, cause we would be able to see our love's, but when we got out, we saw Alice and Jasper, but Bella and Kat were gone. We walked over to Alice and Jasper, all of us panicking inside. "What happened? Where are they?" Edward and I asked at the same time. Alice handed us one note each, as I read mine, tears began to overflow.

"You should have expected something like this," I roared as I read the note. Figures that just as I finally manage to make myself human again something threatens to change that.

"Alice you saw the future, and Argent's right. When it didn't change you must have known they had some plan to get away from you." Edward isn't yelling... yet.

Alice pinches the bridge of her nose, "Edward I'm sorry, but I-" her eyes shoot open. "Oh no... They're at the studio!"

I was cussing like a sailor while Sam looked for a map. He was the only Wolf that came with me on account of him ordering Paul, and Jared to protect the reserve.

Edward glared at the sunlight outside, and I was a bit ticked at it too. It meant we had to find some way for them to travel without looking like a lightshow.

"Kat... please don't be stupid..."

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

Bella and I stood outside the studio, unsure if we could go in or not. "Bella, what if.. what if this is some kind of trick?" I asked.

"It might be, but we can't risk our family getting hurt or killed can we?" I had to agree.

"No, we can't. We will get that bastard to let go of our family or else." Bella giggled for a moment, then simply stated, "Great enthusiasm." That's when we both rushed in, fearful that James had already hear them.

That's when we heard their voices. "Bella! Bella! Bella, Bella where are you?" and "Kat, are you here?" We both ran towards the sound, a closed closet and we both opened the closet immediately, only to find a tape recorder playing that. Damn it! I was right!

"Sorry ladies to crash your search, but I am afraid, no one is here but us, I haven't even harmed your family."

"They aren't even here!" We both gasped. Fear coursed threw us as James stalked forward.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Search and Change

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book One, "Enchantment"**_

_**Chapter Seven, **__**"Search and Change"**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this is if you have. Please review so we know what you think.**_

_**Now on to chapter 7, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Argent POV**

I was pacing like crazy, and Rosalie made comment that she could actually see me making a rut on the floor.

Finally I'd had enough, "Edward, I'm going on ahead with Sam. Well find the studio, and buy time for the rest of you to show up."

Edward nodded as Sam, and I jogged out of the airport. Once outside we ran as fast as we could without drawing attention. I found Bella's distinct smell mingled with Katarina's. It was faint... but it was enough.

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

"I tricked you both into coming here, sorry, I felt it more appropriately to get you this way instead of involving unnecessary people." After he said that he forcefully shoved us both back into pillars, causing the pillars mirrors to break.

James went over to Bella going on and on about his past and everything, when I was thinking of a strategy to get away, to get both Bella and I out of here.

I was so focused on that in fact that I never noticed James coming towards me with his video camera in his hand, "you want your lover to avenge you?"

"NO!" I yelled. As an answer to my response me broke my leg with his hand as well as my arm, the pain quickly came and I screamed. Louder than I would have ever thought possible.

After more beating, throwing me against things, breaking joints or skin, I had lost consciousness, and the last thing I felt was something really, REALLY sharp enter my neck one side of my neck at a time and slowly the pain came, "HELP!" what was happening to me?

* * *

**Argent POV**

As we got closer I heard the scream, I smelled the blood, and I saw red. I didn't care who as watching anymore, I ran at my human form's top gear. As I ran a car pulled up next to me. The passenger window rolled down, and Alice nodded to me.

"What's happening," I demanded.

Alice swallowed, "…They've been bit, but we still have time!"

The car screeched to a stop in front of the studio, but I simply leapt over it. Edward was out of the car, and at my side at an instant.

I crashed through the front door, leaving a splintered mess in my wake. I was the first to see him. James was taking Bella's hand away from his mouth as my eyes found Katarina on the floor, blood weeping from her neck.

I lunged, and remembered no more.

**Edward POV**

I was stunned for maybe the slightest fraction of a second when Argent lunged for James. When I saw Bella on the ground I was even less of a second behind him. His clothes ripped to shreds while he changed, and a snarl ripped from my throat.

James took a crouch, and slammed a hand into Argent's chest. We heard an audible crack of bone, but the both of us were too overtaken by rage to care.

I shot a claw shaped hand towards his face which he narrowly dodged. He tried to kick me in the chest, but I caught his leg. Argent clamped his jaws around one of James's shoulders. James grunted as we pulled in opposite directions, holding him suspended just in time for Emmet to slam his fists into his midriff. There was the satisfying sound of stone snapping, and James screaming as we broke him in half.

A jet black wolf, Sam, assisted Argent with ripping apart James's top half while we broke apart his bottom half joint by joint. Once we were done Jasper took a lighter out of his pocket, and set the chest on fire. We piled the pieces into the fire, and the smell of incense filled the room.

A whimper caught my attention as I saw Argent pad over to Katarina, and sniff her. I was abruptly distracted by Bella's pained moans.

**Argent POV**

I was afraid when I came out of my Black Out. I could hear her heart beating, but her blood smelled wrong. Carlisle looked over them both.

"Alice is right, they've been bitten. Bella will be fine if Edward quickly sucks the venom out, but Katarina..."

I felt my hair rise as he takes her head in her hands, but I forced myself to stay still. Carlisle inspected her wound, his face grim.

"…I'm sorry Argent..."

I felt a growl rising in my chest.

"Carlisle," Edward warned him.

The doctor took a step back as he told me, "I'm afraid it's too late. The venom has entered an artery that carried it to her heart already... She's turning."

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

All I could feel was mind numbing pain. The acid pain seared threw my muscles, veins, arteries, bones, everything. I swore that I must be burning alive. At this moment, all I could feel was myself, being pushed downwards, like there was a force upon me that I couldn't shake. God please help me!

Soon, I was screaming for my life, I felt bad for anyone who would be hearing this scream, if any one could hear it at all. I cried internally to myself. I had left Argent! I was horrible. I let myself get killed, when he loved me more than anything in this entire world.

Again, time passed, it seemed like months that I was in this searing torture, and soon finally, I could hear the things around me. And the main thing that I hear was a heart, and a scent I knew all to well. It was Argent, he was pacing around from what it sounded like. Soon, I felt him take my burning hand in his, as he rubbed the back of my hand, "Please, anyone stop the pain this is causing her." He cried, I wanted to cry, and soon I was able to speak.

Threw clenched teeth I shrieked, "I am so sorry Argent!"

* * *

**Argent POV**

It was killing me to watch this. My first love was becoming the thing I hated most, and it was torturing up both. I wanted o rip James apart again for forcing this on us.

I gripped her hand, and almost wept at the fading warmth. I took her in my arms, holding her close.

All her screaming had scarred the Cullens for another reason entirely. They didn't want to risk this exposing them all to the world, and so they had made arrangements to get up back to Washington. Namely a van with tinted windows.

A scream tore from her teeth, and it cut me deeply to know there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

I couldn't contain my screams, but I tried as we got in a van and drove home, I was able to keep my mouth shut, groaning when I needed to, but I was silent all the way home. When we got there, I remember seeing them put me in a room, alone with Argent. I had hurt him, and now, now I was becoming something that he hated. I couldn't handle the guilt I felt.

As the pain went on, it got worse and worse, causing me to writhe and shout in pain, causing tears to drop from his eyes. "I am so sorry." I cried again. He took my hand and placed it on his cheek, kissing the palm of my hand, and then, I couldn't move. All the pain ceased, but all the fire went to the center of my body, my heart. My heart beat erratically, as I was silent now.

I could hear Argent, yelling my name, worry coating his tone. And my heart went faster and faster, never seeming to slow down.

* * *

**Argent POV**

Her heart was taking off a mile a second, and some sick feeling in my gut told me it was almost over. Tears poured from my eyes, and I was actually crying as she died in my arms.

"I love you Katrina."

Her heart sped faster, faster, and even faster...and then it was still...absolutely still.

She was hard, and her cold skin made me think steam should be coming from here we touched. Her rigid form was still as a corpse...

Then she opened those blood-red eyes for the first time.

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

I opened my eyes to see everything so clearly, I could hear all the way out to the high way and I could taste the air. I looked around and standing right above me was Argent, and I gasped, he was so beautiful, and he smelled so wonderful, his scent was enhanced to me, and I smiled at home, trying to hide the fact that my throat was parched. "I love you to Argent." just then, I noticed my voice was off, clearer, and so beautiful, like the beautiful sound of a good-natured mermaids song.

"Kat, I am so glad you are ok now, and you are so beautiful." he said, didn't I look the same?

"So I look the same?" I asked confused.

"Sort of, and oh so beautiful." he said as he pulled me into a careful hug.

* * *

**Argent POV**

Edward had told me that she would be unstable for the first few months of being a Vampire. I had been ready to accept my death if she had attacked me. All I felt was relief when she gave me that same dazzling smile from before.

Sam, and the other wolves weren't so happy with this, like anyone could change it, but they wouldn't come after her. A Wolf would never destroy the person a brother Wolf Imprinted on, it would emotionally destroy the entire pack having to be in my head if they did.

My careful hug grew tighter as I realized she wasn't the same breakable Kat I knew once upon a time. She was stronger than me now, and way more durable.

I inhaled, and her scent didn't burn like a Vampire's should. It was still her same floral scent, but intensified like a potent perfume. Her cold skin was unfamiliar to me, but I knew I could get used to it.

After all, we had all the time in the world.

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

I wanted to cry in happiness as Argent held close, but I couldn't, so instead I hugged him close to me as well.

"Argent, I am so sorry, I honestly wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me for being so stupid, but I am sorry for this, I truly am. He shook his head while a sad smile.

"It's ok, I get to still spend my life with you, that's all that matters." He reassured me.

_**To Be Continued! :)...**_


End file.
